


Inktober 2017 Drabbles/Stories

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: 30 prompts for Inktober, a different one each day. Various toons doing various things.





	1. Searching

Lord Sha’kira coughed as she pushed the cave debris away from her. The air was thick with dust and the smell of explosives. Looking around she could not see Quinn and panic started to set in. Hauling herself to her feet she closed her eyes concentrating on finding him in the force. Heedless of the debris still falling around her she found him. He was lying under a wooden beam. Thankfully the beam had not fall on him.

Kneeling down she gently nudged him awake. As he woke he looked into her eyes and smiled.

Coughing, “My lord, are you ok?”

“I am fine Malavai, we need to leave before we get trapped in here. Can you walk?” Sha’kira told him

“Yes my lord.”

“Then let’s go, we need to get back to base.”


	2. Barefoot

She couldn’t sleep, her mind was racing and her internal clock had been turned around since she returned from Leritor two days ago. Looking over Domisan was blissfully unaware and still sound asleep. Realizing she was not going to get to sleep anytime soon Lak slowly pushed back the covers and got out of bed.

It was a nice Kass night, warm but a cool breeze was blowing that made the mix of temperatures just right. Deciding to forego her slippers she padded barefoot into the kitchen. Making a cup of tea Lakadimos sat on the couch relishing the quiet of the night. While she enjoyed her trip to Leritor, and as cathartic as it was for her to go, she missed home. Staring out the window she watched as a storm began to break over the eastern side of the city. 

Blowing on her mug of tea she took a sip and enjoyed the view. Leritor had once been her home but now, in this apartment, she was truly home.


	3. Warmth

Winter had come to Kass City and that meant Darth Sha’kira would be huddled under a blanket or two….or many trying to ward off the cold. Today was no exception, she was on the couch reading a padd with her son, Arpagas sitting on the floor with his blanket fort watching Wrathful Wrats. He loved the show and she had to admit it wasn’t as bad as some other Sith complained it was. However she also understood after what seemed like the millionth episode it could get on ones nerves.

Vowrawn walked into the living room smiling as he surveyed the going ons of his family. His son was holding his Darth Marr plushable Wrat while his wife was reading under a mound of blankets. It was quiet the domestic picture he had to admit. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to his wife.

“Are you sure you have enough blankets my dear?” he teased

“No.” she said plainly

Vowrawn scooted right behind her getting under the blankets as well. Sha’kira put her head on his chest and smiled as his arms wrapped around her. Between the warmth of the blankets and now the warmth of her husband the Wrath was content and relaxed. 

“Warm enough now my love?” 

“Yes, this is perfect.” she replied and then sighed as Vowrawn kissed the top of her head

In less than a half hour all three Sith would be asleep. Sha’kira asleep on her husbands chest, their son asleep on the floor with his pillow, blankets and plushables of Darth Marr and Darth Mortis and Vowrawn holding his wife as they slept. It was the perfect picture of domestic tranquility.


	4. Compliment

The New Year’s Eve ball was one of the biggest events in the Empire. The who’s who of Sith and Imperials would be there tonight and Darth Sha’kira and her husband Darth Vowrawn were no exceptions. Sha’kira had been shopping for the perfect dress for two weeks now and finally found it yesterday. Arpagas was staying the night with Vette who was more than happy to babysit for Sha’kira.

As the two got ready Sha’kira could not help but admire how handsome her husband was. He had replaced his silver ridge jewelry with gold. They complimented his eyes. She was memorized by them, and him. Vowrawn could feel her eyes on her and smiled. Turning he couldn’t miss the way she looked at him. Walking over to her he clasped her necklace around her neck, leaving a kiss at the base of her neck.

She turned to look at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. His hands dropped to her waist and he held her there.

“I know I have told you many times you are a handsome man but seeing you dressed to impress, you are downright gorgeous my love.” 

“Thank you for the compliment my love, you look ravishing as well. I have no doubts we will be the toast of the town tonight.” Vowrawn replied to her

“With you on my arm, I will be the envy of every woman and man in Kass City.” 

Proffering his arm to her, “Shall we go my dear, it is time to enjoy the new year.”


	5. Fallen

How the mighty had fallen and fallen fast. Less than a month ago she was second in command of Leritor, apprenticed to Darth Gravus, Imperial Single blade champion and on the fast track to becoming a Darth. 

Now, now she has lost her Master and lover, was apprenticed to a staunch traditionalist in Darth Mortis who gave her no slack in her personal doings, put to work in the Sphere of Laws and Justice, an area she had no knowledge in, on the shit list of at least 4 Dark Council members, and on the almost impossible track to becoming a Darth. 

As Lakadimos settled into her apartment the last of her personal effects had arrived from Leritor a day ago she went through them. Holos of her and Gravus, the Leritor dueling squad, 3 of those 7 were now dead, her books and her journal. Looking at each one brought back a flood of memories to her. Deciding to pack most of it other than her books and journal she closed the box and put it in the utility closet.

The anger over the assassination of her master and lover engulfed her again, then the anger on how instead of being seen as a hero for putting the down the rebellion she was thrown in the cells and admonished for her actions. Right now anger was the only emotion she fed off of to keep her sanity and to keep going. She knew it wouldn’t last but the rate at which she fell from the lofty position to where she was now didn’t pass Lak by.


	6. Water

Darth Sha’kira and Darth Vowrawn were on a well needed vacation. She had spent the better part of a month tracking down a cell that wanted to assassinate Darth Marr. While Sha’kira and Vowrawn knew that Marr could have handled it himself, she was more than happy to hunt them down and destroy them. After the events of Ziost and her inability to stop Vitiate she needed a constructive way to get out her frustration, killing traitors was perfect. 

Vowrawn had just completed the yearly budget and informed his second he was taking a vacation with his wife and unless the Republic invaded he was not to be disturbed. As they readied to leave, they dropped off their 7 year old son Arapagas who would be staying with Vette and Jasea. He had taken a liking to them and they enjoyed watching the little Sith. 

Taking off from the Dromund Kass spaceport in Sha’kira’s ship, the Legions Spear, she set course for Dandoran. While they would normally go to their vacation home on Korriban, Sha’kira wanted to get out of the Dromund System altogether. 

Two days later they landed at a private landing pad connected to their vacation home. Looking around she noticed how green and lush everything was. She could even see a waterfall in the distance and an idea came to her mind. The first night planet side was spent quietly with each other, not having to worry about the Empire or their son, it was just them.They were not the Wrath and a Dark Councilor, they were just Sha’kira and Vowrawn enjoying one another’s company. 

Waking the next morning they readied themselves for a hike out to the waterfall.

“The last time I saw a waterfall was Alderaan and I was too busy to enjoy the view and take a dip in it.”she told her husband as they held hands approaching it

Laying down a blanket they two pure bloods put their backpacks down. Sha’kira started removing her clothes as she was determined to enjoy a nice swim. She could see Vowrawns amused look and the lust in his eyes as he looked at her when she took her clothes off piece by piece. His pants had suddenly become tighter.Sauntering up to him she kissed him them dove into the spring. 

Resurfacing she motioned for Vowrawn to join her. “The water is perfect come and join me love.”

Vowrawn was sure he had never taken his clothes off that quickly in his life and may never do so again with such haste.

He walked into the spring, his arousal obvious. 

She played cat and mouse with him when he swam out to her, not ready to let him have her quite yet. However he was one step ahead of her and grabbed her from behind. Turning her so she could see the unbridled lust in his eyes he pulled her to him. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist he slid into her and groaned. They took their time with each other and relished the feelings of the touches, kisses and water moving between them. As the tension built, Sha’kiras head fell back as she came and Vowrawn was right behind her.They stayed that way for a few minutes then made their way back to the blanket. Hovering over her she caressed his cheek and he smiled. 

“I have to admit, having you in that pond was wonderful. We should do this again for our next vacation. “ Sha’kira told him

“Yes we should, I will make sure we schedule another vacation soon.”


	7. Confusion

Apprentice Sha’kira and Vette arrived at the outpost near the Dark Temple. She noticed a Sith Lord standing alone with a look of worry etched on his face. Walking up to him she asked what troubled him. 

Lord Alaric told her that ancient Sith spirits had been awakened with all the expeditions to the Dark Temple. The spirits needed to be re-sealed into their tombs as quick as possible. He had a special torch that would do the job but no one had yet dared to try. She told the Lord that she would do it for it.

After finding the pieces of the ravager and re-assembling it, Sha’kira found the torch and went to work. While she welded the doors shut, Vette watched her back and took out any crazy Imperials who got too near. As they battled their way to the third and final tomb this one was different. 

A holo image of long dead Sith lord appeared, his name was Kel’eth Ur. He spoke of how the Sith code was wrong, that peace not anger was the true path to power. Sha’kira was confused, all her life she had been taught that peace was a like, hell it was the first line in the Sith code. What this Sith was saying did not sound right at all. He asked that his holocron be taken before she sealed up his tomb. For a moment she hesitated, she disagreed with it but the part of her that valued knowledge won over. Taking the holocron she sealed the tomb and headed back to the Dark Temple outpost.

Upon her return she gave Lord Alaric the holocron and he refused to take it. According to him it was heretical and no one should hear what Kel’eth Ur had to say. Sha’kira understood his reticence and confusion, she had felt the same way. After a short conversation she was able to convince Alaric to take the holocron. She wished him good luck and headed back to Darth Bara’s office to see what the big deal about the ravager really was.


	8. Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakadimos arm is still healing after being broken by Emperor Marr but she is not letting a little thing like that stopping her from defending her dueling title. Her poor doctor has other ideas. Which stubborn person will win this arugument.

A conversation between Lord Lakadimos and her Doctor about how healed her arm is after Emperor Marr broke it. 

“You are not competing in the dueling tournament.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No my lord, your arm is not healed enough.”

“Yes it has and yes I am.”

“What part of your arm is not healed enough do you not get…my lord.”

“See what I heard was your arm is fine go ahead and defend your title.”

“FFS that is NOT what I said.”

“Sure is.”

“I swear to the force I don’t know why Darth Gravus put up with you.”

“You really want to know…”

“NO, no that is fine.”

“So that is a yes on me competing right?”

 

“No, dear god no. Do I need to call in your father to break this impasse on whether you compete or not?”

“Go for it.”

Ensue another 10 minute “Yes I am, no you are not” argument until Mortis finally gives up.


	9. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak rekindles her love of playing the Double Viol.

It was a quiet felday at her apartment, Domisan was at the Kass City smashball game. While she was a smashball fanatic, the Kass City vs Korriban match did not peak her interest. As she sat quietly on her couch she looked around. Not much was left, most of it was over at Domisan’s apartment now.

Picking up her Double Viol she started strumming basic cords, relearning the feel of her guitar. Closing her eyes she felt the beat of Force, and let it guide her fingers as she played. Her head swayed back and forth to the music as she lost herself in it. Lak was so deep in the music she never heard Domisan come in. Watching her play he smiled. 

He didn’t want to startle her and honestly he enjoyed the tune she was playing. Poking her through their bond she slowly opened her eyes. Looking into those blue eyes she loved she smiled shyly. 

“Dom, how long have you been there?”

“Not long agapi. I never knew you could play the Double Viol.”

“Yea, I learned around age 11 and kept it up. I sorta forgot about it during all the turmoil in the past year. I forgot how much I enjoyed playing.”

“What I was hearing was wonderful.”

“Thanks.” she shyly said, “ I was just letting the force flow through me.”

“It was pretty damn good Lak. You are bringing that back to our place right?”

“Yea, music has always been a way for me to de-stress. I need to use it more often.”

“Wonderful! Let’s pack it up and head home.” Domisan suggested

“Good idea love, let us go.”


End file.
